


OMG, your eyes!

by Faith_the_Border_Collie



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_the_Border_Collie/pseuds/Faith_the_Border_Collie
Summary: A long overdue boys weekend away doesn't go to plan. What will happen and why is Carlisle mad? Light hearted mild humour.
Kudos: 6





	OMG, your eyes!

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Jasper**

"Someone is going to need to explain." Carlisle says to us.

We had not long arrived back, desperately trying to sneak past the everyone, when he had spotted us. We hadn't known that this could happen, so really it was all a big misunderstanding and we held no blame.

"Well…" Emmett stammered, "It was… We umm…"

"Someone just spit it out." Carlisle said obviously losing his never-ending patience.

* * *

"This is going to be Epic!" Emmett is practically vibrating with excitement in the passenger seat. "It has been forever since we went on an all-boys hunt. We can do all the fun stuff we used to do before the girls found out and forbade it."

I look over at him, wondering if he has a death wish. "Rosalie will have your balls if she finds you've done all that again."

Edward nods in agreement with me. Bella has been a vampire for some time now, and I am not sure if she knows the antics we used to get up to. If Rosalie finds out, the whole story will be dragged up to tell her, something that none of us wanted.

"Nah, she will never find out."

"Are you crazy, she always finds out. We can have fun without risking our manhood." Even as I said those words, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep him from doing them, my stone-cold heart just wasn't in it, the games really are fun.

"I am not participating, but you two feel free." Damn Edward and his mind reading.

 _Being a dad has made you grouchy._ I think to myself causing Edward to growl. _We will be having some fun whether you like it or not._

"It is perfectly possible to have fun without resorting to those childish games." Oh what a self-righteous ponce. He initiated a lot of those games back in the day and he knows it.

"Ye, ye, ye Eddie boy." Oh no, that smirk was never a good sign.

It didn't take us long after that to reach our destination, we had driven for nearly 6 hours to reach it and it was one of our favourite places. We had to run a while to be out of reach of humans, but that wasn't a problem.

We reach the spot and dump the bags down. The area is beautiful. We are near the base of a mountain which provides ample game for us to hunt. There is a large grassy area next to a small lake and trees all around. If it were accessible to humans, it would have been a dream vacation spot.

"Snack time?" When did Emmett ever not want food first?

"We have all weekend. If you kill everything now there won't be anything left for the rest of us," I said.

He plonks himself on the group, looking up at the sky.

"You could help." Edward grumbles at him. I could feel from his emotions that he isn't really annoyed; he is just missing his family.

"Lighten up Eddie."

I am starting to get the feeling that those two will be bouncing off of each other all weekend. I desperately hope not.

I help Edward pitch the tents, start the fire and sort all of our other human props. While we have never seen a human in this part of the wood before, it always pays to be cautious.

"Great, we're done! Let's do something fun."

"Don't you mean we're done; you did nothing."

Oh, this is going to be a long weekend. With the two of them still bickering, we run into the mountains for our first hunt, separating to each find out preferred animal.

Animal blood will never be as satisfying as human blood, but the carnivorous game tastes the best. Edward has a preference for mountain lion while Emmett likes to get revenge on a bear. He won't admit it out loud, but I know that he doesn't enjoy the taste as much as he claims he does.

After living on human blood for so many years, I doubt I'll develop a particular preference to any animal, so settle for the first thing I come across. A large buck.

It was at dusk that Emmett finally couldn't wait any longer. "We neeeed to do something fun."

I roll my eyes at him. "What do you have in mind?"

I can feel from Edward's emotions that he is just as content as me relaxing away from the bustle of life, shame Emmett can't find the same joy in peace.

"What about the one where we scare humans?" I remember this game. We used any method to scare humans so long as we don't give away our vampire nature, first person to get them to pass out of wet themselves wins.

"No Emmett," I said. Esme had been very clear that she disagreed with that game and she wasn't happy with us playing it any longer. Not to mention the lecture we had received from Carlisle regarding humans and heart attacks.

"What about we try get photos of nude campers again?"

I groan, "You were the only one who played that game last time and it lost you sex for a month. If you remember, I had to leave because of the lust."

"I cannot cope with the consequences of that game, no way," Edward chips in. "Your thoughts are bad enough on a normal day, let alone after a period of abstinence. You can just wrestle with Jasper."

"We do that all the time," Emmett whines, "we need to do something fun, adventurous, daring."

"Fine, I dare you to catch a red fish." Emmett looks at me as though I have lost my head, confusion rolling off him. "You wanted a dare, there is your dare. Either dive in or we shall tell Jacob you're a chicken."

With that he immediately strips to boxes and leaps into the lake.

"Thank goodness, at least the water muffles the noise form him. Shame it does nothing for the thoughts." Edward was already relaxing back, enjoying the temporary serenity. "I don't think there are any red fish in there though."

"I know there aren't, they aren't native this this area, the oaf doesn't know that though."

We enjoyed a whole hour of peace by the fire. In those glorious minuets, I felt more human than I had in years. Simple being, watching the stars. During my time in the wars, I had used the stars as a form of comfort. Even two centuries later, the stars are the same.

A dripping wet Emmett bounds onto the shore holding a medium sized wriggling fish. The grin on his face shows how proud he is, "Found one."

"Great job Emmett." Edward said to him sarcastically, annoyed at the rude interruption. "I dare you to try it."

He looked down at the fish then back at us, obviously confused by the dare.

"Fish have blood, try it. Don't think any of us have."

Emmett considered the fish for a few moments before his eyes turned dark and he bits into it. He takes a deep suck and shudders.

"Not good, tastes like tuna." The fish lands back in the water not a moment later. "I dare you Edward to find a turtle and eat that."

It is clear that Edward has no interest in joining in, but the game isn't as bad as others that could be played, so he settles.

Rushing off around the lake shore, he returns holding a young turtle. None of us need him to eat it to know that it won't taste good, the smell is enough to put anyone off, but he is determined not to be beaten.

"How'd it taste Eddieboy?" Emmett teased.

"Terrible, your turn again. You need to try a Herron. I can see some over there." I breath a sigh of relief, realising I had managed to escape what would normally be my round.

Not going to be outdone, Emmett returns seconds later, the flapping bird secure under his arm. "Keep still will ya, I just want to try." Oh great, Emmett isn't planning to break its neck.

The bird made the strangest call noise when Emmett's teeth puncture the skin.

Emmett leaps back, wiping ferociously at his mouth with his hands. "What's wrong, not taste good?" Edward looked like he is starting to enjoy the game and I doubt that I'll be able to escape for much longer.

"Feathers," Emmett spluttered. "Feathers are not good." Unfortunately, my laugh draws attention to myself. "Your turn, go find a salamander."

Sighing, I pull myself up and go off in search of a salamander. I know where they are likely to be, but I have no problems with prolonging the inevitable. Finding the smallest one I can, I head back.

I hand it to Edward. "Nah-hah brother, you can try it." I sigh and take a bite.

It is the most revolting thing I have ever tried.

Some how I have lost some control of my gift and am projecting my disgust. The others find this hilarious.

* * *

"We were playing some of our games." I said, hoping this would explain everything without the need to go further.

Carlisle scowled. "I know of your games, but usually they are highly embarrassing for the recipients. It does not explain this." He pointed at my face.

Apparently different types of animals gave us different colour eyes. Emmett had a mixture of orange, blue and yellow, Edward had a mix of orange and green while I had orange with a hint of pink.

"We dared each other to try different animals, and it just happened. You know our eyes go black when we eat so we had no idea until afterwards. It really was an accident." Edward was rambling, the stress rolling off him.

"Accident it may be, how do you all expect to go to school tomorrow looking like cartoon characters."

Crap, I had forgotten about school. From the paling look on my brothers faces; they hadn't thought of that either.

"Find a way to fix this." Carlisle said moving towards the door, a smirk starting to develop on his face. "I'll let your wives deal with you lot."

We all looked down at the floor, they must have heard him talking because Alice and Rosalie appeared in front of us.

Alice was unsurprised, clearly having seen it in a vision. I scowled at her, annoyed she hadn't stopped us. Rosalie on the other hand was annoyed.

"Your eyes?!" I knew from her emotions that she thought this was hilarious, but nothing else gave her away. Poor Emmett was in for a tough time.

"I'm gonna find Bella." Edward mumbled as he ran off.

**Thank you for reading, not as good as my other work but let me know what you think. Please review.**


End file.
